


This Old World Is A New World

by Tovarich



Series: Good Omens Celebration 2020 [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Could be romantic or a QPR, GOC2020, Good Omens Celebration, Love Confessions, M/M, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tovarich/pseuds/Tovarich
Summary: It all started in a garden, with an angel and a demon. They were on opposite sides, hereditary enemies. They were supposed to hate each other. And yet, they didn't.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Celebration 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727137
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29
Collections: Good Omens Celebration





	This Old World Is A New World

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Good Omens Celebration 2020 on Tumblr. Today's prompt was "The Beginning", I hope you'll enjoy reading it!  
> The title is from the song "Feeling Good"

It all started in a garden, with an angel and a demon. They were on opposite sides, hereditary enemies. They were supposed to hate each other. And yet, they didn't. It all started with a sword that was given away to protect the first humans and a white wing held over a demon's head to shelter him from the rain. It all started with a demon and an angel who loved each other, even though they didn't know it yet.

This story lasted 6 millennia. Six hundred centuries spent pushing each other away before pulling each other closer together again. A constant dance around feelings neither of them were ready to acknowledge. And yet, they couldn't bear to stay away from each other for more than a few decades.

It took an imminent apocalypse for the two beings to finally understand that they belonged together, that since the Beginning, they had been on the same side. On their own side. And it took a failed Armageddon for them to confess those feelings.

On a bus, right after the world didn't end, Aziraphale gently took Crowley's hand in his. He didn't turn his head towards the demon, and he could feel that Crowley was carefully avoiding looking at him too. He didn't take his hand away though, which was good. Despite all the fear and hurt and confusion, Aziraphale could feel the waves of love emanating Crowley and he hoped Crowley could sense the love he had for him too. They held hands, shared warmth and affection, but neither of them was ready to voice those feelings, to see them reflected in the other's eyes. Because despite all the relief washing over them, there was still a lingering apprehension.

They kept holding hands until they were safe in Crowley's apartment.

Once the door was closed, they finally looked at each other. Aziraphale ran his thumb on Crowley's cheekbone, trying to put all the tenderness he felt for the demon in this simple gesture.

"May I?" Aziraphale murmured, placing his fingers on the branch of Crowley's sunglasses.

After receiving a small nod, he carefully took the sunglasses off Crowley' s face and put them in the inner pocket of his jacket.

"Thank you, dear," Aziraphale said with a smile.

He loved Crowley's eyes, they shone like two little suns. And they were so full of emotions, like an open book ready for Aziraphale to read. Being given the permission to look at Crowley's naked eyes was something the angel was extremely grateful for. Crowley was allowing him to see him with his guard down, to witness all his insecurities and vulnerabilities. And in that moment, in the corridor of Crowley's flat, Aziraphale could unmistakably read love in those beautiful yellow irises.

There was so much left unsaid between them. Things they already knew but had never actually expressed. And they both knew they might not have long to tell those things. Heaven and Hell were plotting their revenge.

It was Crowley who spoke first, gathering all his courage to finally confess those feelings. It was like a dam breaking. All those words he had kept, carefully tucked away, wanted to be heard aloud. 

"Angel," he said, cupping his cheeks, "you probably already know it, but I need to say it."

"please, don't say it dear. Not now, not when we could still lose everything." Aziraphale interrupted in a whisper, not trusting his voice not to waver if he spoke any louder.

Crowley pressed his forehead to Aziraphale, taking a deep breath. He closed his eyes before saying. "No Aziraphale, please let me say it. If this is the last night we get, I need to be sure that you really know. I can't keep those words inside anymore. I love you Angel. I've loved you for so long, possibly since the Beginning."

There was a moment of silence. After all those centuries denying their feelings, they were finally allowed to say those words. And yet, Aziraphale couldn't find his voice. The words he longed to say burned his throat, scratched his lips, pleaded to finally be let out. Heaven and Hell already knew; there was nothing keeping them from being sincere now, nothing left to hide anymore. And Aziraphale knew that Crowley deserved those words too, that he needed to hear them.

Aziraphale drew a shaky breath. He didn't need it, but it helped him gather his courage and push his fears aside. "I love you too, dear. I love you so much. And I'm sorry for all the times that I hurt you, for all the times I pushed you away." Tears were now streaming down his cheeks, despite his attempts at keeping his eyes dry. There was so much left to be said, but maybe words didn't need to be pronounced.

They stayed like that, holding each other tightly as they had wanted to do for so long. Forehead against forehead, sharing warmth and air. In that moment, that perfect moment where the world around them could be forgotten, they were happy. Free of any worry for a few minutes or a few hours, sharing an embrace they hadn't thought they could ever share.

But this wasn't really the beginning. Perhaps it was the beginning of the end. It certainly holds the seeds of the new beginning the angel and the demon were granted after their trial. Things had changed, a new world was born, almost identical to the previous one and yet so very different.

It all started in a garden, with an angel and a demon. They were on their own side, as they had finally realized. It was a beautiful day, the sun shone, and birds sang in the branches of trees full of colourful blossoms. They were holding hands as they walked slowly on a gravel path. Aziraphale glanced at Crowley, delighted to see his lover so relaxed. They were smiling and laughing as they had done on numerous occasions behind closed doors, in the safety of Aziraphale's bookshop. But this time was different, because they were outside, in plain sight. There was nothing left to hide, no one left to fear. It all started with a dinner at the Ritz, with a demon watching his angelic lover enjoy his dessert.

It all started with an angel and a demon openly declaring their love for each other and for the earthly world around them.


End file.
